The Sisters Grimm: Cats
by Harveste Starr
Summary: Sabrina has been turned into a cat! What will everyone do? How will Puck cope? What will I get for my birthday! Rated T because I like to swear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alice-chan doesn't own Sisters Grimm… sadly… **

Shuffling her feet closer towards the river, Sabrina looked slowly at her reflection. Her nose, slightly pointed, and small. Her eyes, a sharp blue. Her blond hair falling down in tresses onto her shoulders. She was beautiful. But Sabrina didn't think so. I mean, why else would Puck call her ugly every other time he opened his mouth? She was horribly ugly, disfigured in every way. Through her eyes. She sighed, and dried tears from her eyes. She'd run straight from the Grimm house roughly one mile and finally stopped at a bridge. She was at the very top of the cobblestone masterpiece. She thought back on what happened. _(Flashback) "PUCK! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The 'disfigured' blonde girl stormed angrily into the enchanted fairy boys room. "Wow, Grimm, I didn't think you could look any uglier!" He replied. "Puck, I'm going to kill you! Look at this!" She pointed to her head, where an orange basketball was glued to her head._ _"Ha! I know, Grimm! That's one of my best ones ever! You look so ugly!" That last one hurt, a lot. But she didn't show it. She'd been feeling horrible all night, she didn't sleep at all. She'd been worrying about EVERYTHING. Her parents, Daphne, The Scarlet Hand, even the future. "Shut up Puck, I hate you!" "God Grimm, you're so ugly! Were you born that way, or did you fall down the ugly tree?" (A/N I say that all the time!) That did it. Her eyes started to water. She quickly looked away from the flying fairy, but it was too late. He'd seen her eyes, and his shocked expression confirmed that. "Sa-!" His voice was cut off by Sabrina loudly slamming his door and running out of the house. _That brought her here. She'd been out for a while, but when she reached the river she stopped. There was something with the water, she didn't know what. It sparkled and shined. (A/N: Ever heard of Going all The Way by Perry Farrell?) She moved her hand away from her eye. She reached down into the water, she knew she shouldn't of had, and then blacked out.

Gods knows how much later, she woke up on the riverbank. She lifted her head, and noticed that it was considerably smaller. Also, it was darker out. She definitely didn't know what was going on. She looked around again, this time noticing that she was at a different part of the river, in the forest. She got up, and stretched. Okay, let's review. She didn't know where, or when, she was. She seemed considerably smaller, and she just purred. Wait, what? PURRED? Sabrina's small head looked down to her… paw? HOLY SHIT! SHE'S A CAT! (A/N My cat is sitting with me and watching me, he is so fuzzy! BACK TO ADVENTURE.) She, to say the least, was shocked. But strangely, not too shocked. She walked hesitatingly one step, only to find that she was walking on all fours. 'Weird.' She tried to say, but it came out as a meow. "SABRINA!" Her cat ears picked up her name being called from above. She looked up and saw Puck, flying around looking for her. "Where are you?" He called. He looked so sad, Sabrina couldn't help feeling guilty. "MEOW!" 'Here, idiot!' She called. Puck looked down and landed. He walked towards the cat and sat down. He sighed, and looked at Sabrina, except he didn't know it was Sabrina. "Where is she?" He asked rhetorically. "Meow!" 'Dumbass.' Sabrina walked over to a stick, and put it at the ground. She took a claw and drew two lines going in different diagonal directions from the top. She sat at the top. If you cared to look, you'd see that it looked like an arrow pointing to the cat.

Puck's POV

"Where is she?" I asked the blonde cat. The cat seemed to look at me and say,"Meow." The look in its eyes clearly said it was calling me a dumbass. I felt like one too, I mean, who talks to a cat? Then I noticed the cat moving. I watched its slow progress as it drew lines with its claws through the dirt. I observed its final product and saw an arrow, pointing to the cat. Could it be… no. No, Sabrina is not a cat. Right? Well, the cat did seem to be overly intelligent. Way too smart for a cat. And I've never seen a cat with blue eyes. The cat moved again. It slowly drew out a word, right beside itself. S-A-B-R-I-N-A. Yup. Sabrina's a cat.

Sabrina-neko's POV

How dumb can this fairy-boy get? Of course it's me! He just sits there, with his mouth gaping. Dumbass. He's gonna catch flies in that. Wait, I kind of hope he does, just to snap him out of it. I didn't want to wait for that to happen, so I went up to him and socked him in the face. Yah, it didn't look very much like a punch, but he knew where it was coming from. He snapped out of it, and managed to mumble out," Wh-what happened?" I drew a question mark in the ground with my claw. Don't ask me fairy-boy. I have no clue. He came forward and said," Well, we better get you home." He picked me up. And by doing that, he had to touch my chest. I hissed. Kitty no likey. He didn't let go. Instead, he put me in a small bag at his side I hadn't noticed until now. "We'll get you home to Granny right away, don't worry." He sounded so mischievious I wanted to gag. Except I'm now a cat, so I coughed up a hairball in his bag. Serves him right. I could sense the disgust coming from him, and promptly cat-smirked. Almost a full on, Chesire Cat grin.

The ride home was uneventful, except for the occasional bump from the snot ball. I bet he did it on purpose. He bounced around, but it was a pretty comfy ride. I took this time to look at what was in here. To my left… ew, smelly socks! To my right… I should've known. Stink bombs. But wait… what's this? There was an extra pouch on the side of the bag; inside of it, was a piece of paper. I reached both my paws inside of it and used them like a pincer to grab the paper. I set it out in front of me and read it.

_Dear Sabrina,_

_I have liked you for the longest time. Your hair is like golden fields of wheat, and your eyes are as deep as an ocean. Please reply in English class tomorrow._

_You're Admirer,_

_Seth Blake_

... Um… what? I could feel my cheeks burning. I looked at it again, and put it back into Puck's secret compartment. One big question was, why did Puck have an admirer letter for me?

_At home…_

No one's POV

Puck walked through the door and yelled," Old lady!" There was a door closing upstairs and footsteps and Granny walked through the doorway to the living room. "What is it, liebling?" Puck pulled the cat from his bag and set it down on the table. "AWW! SO CUTE!" Daphne came racing down the stairs and pulled Sabrina into a death-hug. "Uh… you shouldn't do that." Puck stammered. "Why? It's so CUTE!" She exclaimed. "Well… that cat is…. Uh… Sabrina?" Both Granny's and Daphne's eyes were on Puck. Sabrina started to lick her paw. "Well, you see… I was flying by the river and…" (A/N I'm too lazy to finish writing that, he just tells them what happened.) Sabrina looked up after the story was finished. "Prove it!" Daphne said, doubt dripping on her voice. "Okay, ask her something. Oh wait, here." Puck handed Sabrina paper and some ink. "Okay, 'Sabrina'. What's five minus three?" Sabrina put her claw into the ink and wrote out '2' on her paper. "Wow, it really is Sabrina!" Daphne exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, no. Poor liebling!" Granny said, slowly petting Sabrina. Sabrina couldn't help herself. She purred. Puck started to laugh at Sabrina. She abruptly tried to stop and succeeded. Puck was still lying on his back, laughing his ass off. Sabrina pounced from the table and landed on him. Her weight shut him up.

She retracted her claws, just to show who's boss. She waved it in front of his face for a second. Then she poked him in the nose. Sabrina's POV

Hehe… shank…. Shank…. This is really fun. I'm starting to like this whole 'cat' thing. She poked him everywhere repeatedly with her claw. He had a consecutive 'ow' to go with it, too. She was having fun, when she started wondering why Puck didn't pull her off him. She cat-shrugged, then jumped off him. She knows where he lives, she'll get him later. I hopped up onto the couch, then grabbed the remote. Granny started to question Puck about what happened, and I was trying to press the buttons with my kitty-cat paws. Daphne sat next to me and giggled at me. Elvis trotted in, and I finally managed to get the television to my favorite channel: the horror channel. You could feel my immense amusement through my fur. I love this channel. Daphne covered her mouth with her hands and shrieked every so often. Granny finally finished questioning Puck, and he came and sat down next to me. I was weirdly calm, in this moment of catitude. Puck sitting next to me, Daphne asleep on a recliner. Then I remembered I was pissed off at Puck. I jumped up at my revelation, and walked over to him. I sat on his lap at first. "What's up, Grimm? Can't keep your paws off me?" He smirked at me. God, he cheeses me off! I blushed slightly, then put out my claws. This'll show him! Taste the wrath of my claws in your pants!!! Oh, wait. That sounded wrong. Ignore that! Anyway… he yelped up in surprise. There were teeny tiny holes in his pants, where my claws were previously. I smirked, well, as much as a cat can. I took his spot on the couch as my trophy. He grinned, and had a mischivious look in his eye.

Puck's POV

Weird… Grimm suddenly cat-smirked and walked over to me. She sat on my lap and I blushed. So many hormone-enduced thoughts running through my head. "What's up, Grimm? Can't keep your paws off me?" I asked. Oh god, Puck! You've done much better than that. What's wrong with you? Don't you know how to insult a Grimm? I swear, I saw her cat-cheeks (on the face :P) get pinker. Suddenly, I felt a stinging pain in my legs. I looked down to Sabrina to see a snarky mood radiating off her. Ow! I jerked up in pain. She cat-smirked again, then took my spot on the couch. Oh, no! I wasn't having any of that. I suddenly remembered something in my room. I grinned, mischievious thoughts running through my head. I flew upstairs to my room. I searched around for a while in the hollow tree I keep my pranking material. I grinned, finding what I need.

Daphne's POV

I woke up in the living as the days past events came rushing back to me. Sabrina sat on the couch. She looked unsure of something. I heard Puck bounding loudly down the stairs like an idiot, so I decided to pretend to keep sleeping. Puck had something hidden behind his back. He walked up to Sabrina, and she backed away. Puck suddenly sprung the thing behind his back at Sabrina, and she flinched, waiting to be stink-bombed. It didn't happen. Instead, a small pouch, suitable for holding tea leaves, hit her in the face. At first, she was looked annoyed. Then the realization of what it was set in. Cat-nip.

Puck's POV

Ha! This is my best idea ever. Now I'm glad I bought all that stuff from the pet store, this will be hilarious. Now, just to wait for the cat-nip to set in. Wait… why's she just staring at it?

Sabrina's POV

Oh. My. God. Did he just throw _cat-nip_ at me? He is so dead! Wait… what's this? Mmm… this stuff smells gooooood. It smells like… sunshine… and rainbows. And happiness. I started to sway, and swat at the cat-nip. No Sabrina, don't do it! This is just what that Gas-bag wants! Don't let him… make… fun… of you… This time the cat-nip got through the whole way. I started to meow like a nip junkie and my depth perception failed me. Holy crap! That tree's getting closer! Woah! Why's Daphne green!?! And Puck is a… giraffe? Oh no! Quick! Save the amulet! I want a melon! No, Mr. Piggy, turn me into Lo Mein too! Yes! I will ride the silver towel to discover my destiny! I want French fries, and where's my pickle?

Puck's POV

This was my best prank idea ever! I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!

**I wanna write more, but I have writers block! Oh noes~! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about all the procrastination lately! I feel like I have dyslexia. Anyway, give a big thanks to The 3****rd**** Valkyrie for giving me a good mental kick in the ass, without her, this chappie wouldn't exist.**

Sabrina's senses, still jacked up from the cat-nip, were unsure that they heard the door knock. Her ears perked in concentration, and Puck stopped laughing momentarily long enough to answer the door.

"Hello?" Answered Puck impatiently, wanting to get back to his current source of amusement.

Seth Blake stood at the door, peeking around Puck's form. "Hey… is Sabrina here? I heard that she lived here."

Sabrina jumped up from her spot on the couch and trotted over to the door. She pushed past Puck's legs, and then entwined herself around Seth's. She purred and glared at Puck.

"Well hello, little kitty. Aren't you cute?" Seth said in a baby voice, picking Sabrina up. Puck almost gagged. Daphne fell asleep.

Puck said, "Sorry, she's not here right now. Please hang up and try again." He grabbed Sabrina, again touching her chest against her will. "You know what, don't try again." He finished harshly, slamming the door into Seth's face.

Seth fumed on the other side of the door. All he wanted was to study her notes for tomorrow, then get an opportunity to confess in person! Jeez, some guys never get a break. He walked home solemnly, planning ways to get Sabrina and violently kill Puck.

On the other side of the door, back with Puck and Cat-girl, Sabrina was not a happy camper. Or cat. Whatever. She hissed and bit Puck violently, making him drop her bluntly onto the floor. She walked over the couch, her earlier high from the cat-nip gone and forgotten. She jumped onto the couch and fumed as much as a person-turned-cat could. And it _was_ scary.

Sabrina wandered around until she found ink and paper, dipped her claw into the former, then wrote onto the latter. _Puck, why did you take that note from me? _It said.

Puck stared at her in astonishment before realizing what'd happened. "Oh god! I forgot the note in my pack!" His face contorted in anxiety before he sighed and sat close down next to Sabrina on the couch. Not close enough, in her opinion. Wait… what…?

"Jeez, Sabrina, think about it. Why did I kiss you? Why did I come back?" He said, his face flaming. She stared at him blankly, clearly not understanding his point. Then her face cleared as she though, getting closer and closer to the truth. Her eyes widened, and her face seemed to take on a reddish hue from blood rushing to her face.

She slowly dipped her claw into the ink, then drew as hesitantly as a cat could onto the paper.

_S2_ _?_ On the paper Sabrina drew a heart with a question mark. She looked up hesitantly, almost unwillingly, but she didn't meet his eyes. He looked down at her, but didn't look either. Both of the teenagers cheeks were on fire. After an awkward silence of around 3 minutes, Elvis walked into the room, let out a great bout of flatulence, then walked out again.

The two teenagers, one a cat, and one a fairy, burst out laughing. Although Sabrina was… mewling… of a sort.

Eventually they stopped laughing and looked at one another in the eyes, each with something unrecognizable to each other. Puck leaned in, for the second time in their lives, and kissed Sabrina on the head. But this time, she didn't punch him. Instead, she was suddenly a 'disfigured' blonde again. And she was naked.

"PUCK!!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue

Epilogue:

"No, Liebling! He didn't know what would happen!" Granny cried, chasing after a running/blushing Sabrina and a flying/blushing Puck.

"I'M GOING TO XXXXING KILL YOUUUUU!!!!"

Yes, Daphne thought contentedly, eyeing the couple. Their relationship is off to a great start.


End file.
